Imperiale Ritter
Die Imperialen Ritter, formell auch Ritter des Imperiums, bilden einen militärischen Orden aus gerüsteten Machtpraktikern, die ihr Leben einer Dreifaltigkeit aus dem Imperator, aktuell Seiner Majestät Roan Fel, dem Imperium und der Macht sowie deren Erhalt verschrieben haben. Den Fronten des 127 NSY begonnenen Sith-Imperialen Krieges bleiben sie auf Weisung ihres Oberhauptes ausdrücklich fern, so dass die Streitkräfte unter dem Befehl des Großadmirals Morlish Veed augenscheinlich allein dem Schulterschluss aus der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen und dem Neuen Jedi-Orden begegnen müssen. Überblick In den Jahren nach dem Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg ausgehoben, ist der Schutz des jeweils herrschenden Kaisers und seiner Dynastie heiligste Pflicht des Ordens der Imperialen Ritter. Sie dienen ihm, welchem de jure die Führung der Gemeinschaft obliegt, daher in erster Hinsicht als nicht zu übersehende Leibgarden in markanten, karmesinroten Rüstungen, genießen aber darüber hinaus auch das Vertrauen als Abgesandte und Vollstrecker seines Willens. left|thumb|200px|[[starwars:Roan Fel|Roan Fel – Imperator, Lehnsherr und oberster Meister des Ordens.]] Der bis in den Tod reichende Treueschwur gegenüber dem Imperator ist für einen Imperialen Ritter nicht nur unerlässlich, er ist dem Gebieter in dem Glauben verbunden, dass er die Verkörperung der Macht darstellt. Diese fromme Erhöhung des Kaisers und der strikte Gehorsam ihm gegenüber stoßen allerdings für einen Imperialen Ritter insofern auf Grenzen, als dass er nicht nur für dessen Sicherheit mit dem Einsatz seines Lebens Sorge zu tragen hat, sondern darüber wacht, dass der Herrscher nicht der Dunklen Seite der Macht anheimfällt und die bestrebte Ordnung des Imperiums, für die er im Grunde steht, gefährdet. Im Sinne dessen ist es insbesondere den erfahrensten Rittern auferlegt, als umsichtige Ratgeber des Imperators aufzutreten, ohne seiner Autorität Schaden zuzufügen, und ihn sowie das Imperium vor sich zu beschützen – entweder indem sie ihn läutern oder im allerschlimmsten Fall mit Gewalt absetzen. Ihren Sitz haben die Imperialen Ritter nah beim Kaiser bezogen, nämlich in ihren zugewiesenen Unterkünften auf der Hauptwelt Bastion im Braxant-Sektor. Die Mehrzahl einzelner Missionen nimmt auf diesem Planeten ihren Anfang. Von dort reisen beispielsweise Ritter vor, um Auftritte des Imperators und Angehöriger der Fel-Dynastie hinsichtlich Sicherheitserwägungen vorzubereiten, während eine andere Auswahl sie immerzu begleitet und ihre Unversehrtheit gewährleistet. Ihre Aufgaben begrenzen sich jedoch nicht auf den Leibschutz des Kaisers und seines Hauses. Die Aufträge der Imperialen Ritter können auch anderer Natur sein. Die Stärke des Ordens beziffert sich auf eine überschaubare Schar von etwa sechzig Rittern. In all den Jahrzehnten seines Bestehens verzeichnet er laut den Annalen lediglich einen einzigen Fall eines Deserteurs. Der Fahnenflüchtige erfuhr den Tod, mutmaßlich durch die Hand von Agenten Seiner Majestät. Nichtmenschliche Mitglieder sind möglich, wie an Meister Eshkar Niin, einem Iktotchi, erwiesen. Führung In Realunion nimmt der jeweilige Kaiser, im Jahr 127 NSY und folgend Imperator Roan Fel, die Position des Oberhauptes ein. Für gewöhnlich erfuhr dasjenige selbst die Ausbildung zu einem Imperialen Ritter, wie im Fall von Roan Fel geschehen und in dem der jungen Thronerbin Prinzessin Marasiah Fel noch ausstehend. Der Kaiser entscheidet nicht nur über die Annahme und Zuweisung eines Lehrlings, sondern auch über die Verleihung des Meistertitels. Zur Führung beigeordnet ist Fel gegenwärtig ein Meister namens Antares Draco als Zweiter in der Befehlskette. Die Aufgaben des Rüstmeisters, verantwortlich für die Fertigung der uniformen Rüstungen, füllt Hogrum Chalk aus. Rekrutierung Die Rekrutierung erfolgt in der Regel nach Sichtungen, die sich nicht selten anhand von bemerkenswerten Begabungen in den imperialen Streitkräften ergeben. Abkömmlinge von bekannten, machtsensitiven Linien – wie im Fall von Antares Draco, dessen Herkunft sich bis zu einem Inquisitor zurückverfolgen lässt – finden auch einen Weg in den Orden. Rittern, die nach Ansicht des Imperators über ausreichend Erfahrung verfügen, ist es erlaubt, sich jeweils einen einzigen Schüler zu nehmen, keinen weiteren zur selben Zeit. Die an einen Kandidaten gestellten Bedingungen lauten das Vorhandensein eines ausreichenden Potenzials in der Macht, die demonstrierte Loyalität gegenüber dem Kaiser und der Ordnung des Imperiums und letztendlich die Bestätigung durch den Gebieter von Angesicht zu Angesicht, um sich von dem vielversprechenden Anwärter überzeugen zu können. right|thumb|250px|Übungen finden oft im Ordenssitz auf [[starwars:Bastion|Bastion, wo auch Studien ihren Platz haben, statt.]] Ausbildung Der Unterricht wird überwiegend, aber nicht ausschließlich, auf Bastion unter der strengen Aufsicht des fest zugewiesenen Meisters und mit gelegentlicher Unterstützung anderer Ritter erteilt. Unter der Betreuung setzt sich ein Schüler nicht nur mit der Macht auseinander, sondern erlernt zudem den Umgang mit einer beachtlichen Vielzahl von Waffen. Dies schließt das Führen verschiedenster Fahrzeuge – vom Kampfläufer über den TIE Predator bis zur [[starwars:Sigma-class long-range shuttle|Langstreckenfähre der Sigma-Klasse]] – sowie den Kampf mit bloßen Händen mit ein. Die fordernde, aber nicht grausame Ausbildung besteht daher zu großen Teilen in einer konventionellen und akzeptiert allein den Erfolg. Imperiale Ritter sind zuerst und allem voran Krieger, keine Unterhändler, und bitten nicht um Entschuldigung hierfür. Abseits der militärischen Komponente werden den Rittern zwei Kampfstile am Lichtschwert gelehrt, die sich nicht unter den sieben klassischen Formen wiederfinden und den Schwerpunkt auf das gleichzeitige Zusammenspiel von mehreren Fechtern legen: ''Praetoria Ishu'' und ''Praetoria Vonil''. Die Gesamtausbildung mag mehrere Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, bis der Imperator, der ein wachsames Auge auf den Entwicklungsprozess der künftigen Schutzbefohlenen wirft, die Promotion zur Ritterwürde ausspricht. Verhältnis zur Macht So wie ein Imperialer Ritter geschult wird, alles Mögliche als Waffe verwenden zu können, er selbst zu ihr und einem lebenden Schild transformiert wird, gebraucht er ebenso pragmatisch die Macht als Werkzeug statt dass er wie viele Jedi ihre Geheimnisse zu erforschen versucht und über deren Kodex, Introspektion und Meditation die eigene Vollkommenheit anstrebt. Im Gegensatz hierzu finden die Imperialen Ritter ihre Erfüllung im Dienst am als Personifikation der Macht verehrten Kaiser, von welchem über das Imperium die zu wahrende und auszubreitende Ordnung ausgeht. Aufgrund der offensichtlichen Verschiedenheit werden die Ritter, obgleich sie ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht mit Respekt anwenden, vom Neuen Jedi-Orden als eine Gruppierung grauer Jedi einsortiert und mindestens kritisch beäugt. Die philosophische Diskrepanz ändert nichts daran, dass Jedi in den Jahren, in denen der Vertrag von Anaxes noch in Kraft war, wie allgemein bekannt den Palast des Imperators auf Bastion, somit ihre Cousins, besuchten und willkommen geheißen wurden. left|thumb|250px|Cortosispanzerhandschuhe können für kurze Zeit ein Lichtschwert außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zuwider den Befürchtungen jener nehmen die Imperialen Ritter die Dunkle Seite der Macht durchaus als Gefahr wahr und feien sich unter anderem über die auf ihre Pflicht zentrierte Geisteshaltung vor verheißungsvollen Einflößungen. Sie bemühen sich ihre Ängste zu meistern sowie ihre Gefühle zu beherrschen. Dieser Disziplinierung messen sie genauso viel Gewicht wie der Loyalität zum Kaiser bei. Ausrüstung Persönliche Ausrüstung Um Situationen jeglicher Art gewappnet zu sein, werden die Imperialen Ritter nicht nur am Lichtschwert, im unbewaffneten Nahkampf und an Blastern unterwiesen. Ihre Ausbildung ist extrem umfangreich wie vielseitig und übertrifft die gewöhnlicher Waffengattungen bei Weitem. Neue Technologien erhalten sie oft noch vor den regulären Truppen und sie werden zur Gewährleistung ihrer höchstwichtigen Aufgabe am Imperator ebenso bevorzugt bei der Lieferung von Nachschub behandelt. Die Rüstung der Imperialen Ritter Das einheitliche Design der Rüstung erinnert nicht von ungefähr an Darth Vader, denn sie ist seiner Erscheinung nachempfunden worden. Den rot-schwarzen Imperialen Rittern, die optisch zusätzlich mit der Ehrengarde zu Imperator Palpatines Zeiten verwandt sind, mag die abschreckende Wirkung zulässig sein, sie sind aber nicht auf solche Suggestionen angewiesen. Feine Phrikfäden durchziehen die Rüstung und leisten einen Beitrag zum wahrscheinlichen Widerstand gegen Lichtschwertattacken. Das in die Panzerhandschuhe eingearbeitete Cortosisgewebe ist sogar imstande, eine auftreffende Lichtschwertklinge für bis zu zwei Minuten zu löschen. Zur Rüstung gehört ebenso ein handliches Kommunikationsgerät. [[Bild:Imperial Knight Lightsaber.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Das einheitliche Lichtschwert eines Imperialen Ritters.]] Das Tragen der Rüstung ist verbindlich, kennt aber auch Ausnahmen, etwa bei Wunsch zu Übungen oder im Rahmen von verdeckten Operationen. Rüstmeister Hogrum Chalk zeichnet sich für die passgenaue Herstellung einer Rüstung verantwortlich. Das Lichtschwert der Imperialen Ritter Der Idee der Uniformität folgt auch das Lichtschwert. Zwar fertigen die Imperialen Ritter diese Waffe anders als ihre Rüstungen persönlich an, doch ist das Aussehen strengen Vorgaben unterworfen, die keine Individualität dulden. Anders als die Jedi beschaffen sie sich keine natürlichen Edelsteine zur Fokussierung der Schneide, sondern synthetisieren Kristalle. Hierbei wenden sie Wissen aus dem ersten Band von Palpatine'''s "Kompendium der Dunklen Seite", dem "Buch des Zorns", an. Die unbedacht wirkende Wahl der Quelle belegt, dass den '''Imperialen Rittern die Konstruktion eines Lichtschwerts keine dermaßen geheiligte Tradition ist, wie sie die Jedi pflegen. Roan Fel'''s ergebene Untertanen kommen ebenfalls ohne aufwändige Begleitzeremonien aus und erachten die Energieklinge lediglich als ein weiteres Werkzeug. Allen Lichtschwertern des Ordens gemein ist nicht nur das Äußere der Waffe. Jeder Strahl ist silbrig-weiß in der Farbe. Die Kampfstile der Imperialen Ritter Zum Trotze der anscheinend mangelnden Bindung zum Lichtschwert, haben die '''Imperialen Ritter eigens zwei neue Stile mit ihm entwickelt, die sich gegenseitig ergänzen und die Zusammenarbeit von zwei oder mehr Ordensbrüdern und -schwestern empfehlen. left|thumb|400px|Selten im Gebrauch, aber dann unverzichtbar: der Unterwasseranzug. Praetoria Vonil Die aggressivere Form nennt sich Praetoria Vonil. Sie besteht aus schnell ausgeführten Bewegungen und harten Schläge. Praetoria Ishu Praetoria Ishu, die defensive Technik, hingegen ist für den Schutz eines oder mehrerer Verbündeter ausgelegt, um diesem beziehungsweise jenen zu erlauben, Lücken in der Abwehr eines Gegners zu finden. Der Unterwasseranzug der Imperialen Ritter Die Anpassungsfähigkeit eines Ritters begrenzt sich nicht auf Missionen oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Selbst in das ungewöhnliche Terrain der Meerestiefen vermag er vorzustoßen. Möglich macht es ihm ein Unterwasseranzug in der signifikant karmesinroten Färbung. Ohne die Kompression von zehn Atmosphären fürchten zu müssen, befähigen auf dem Rücken getragene Antriebsdüsen den Ritter zu hohen Schwimmgeschwindigkeiten. Das integrierte Kreislauftauchgerät versteht sich ohne weiteres und versorgt den Träger für mehr als eine Stunde mit einem atembaren Sauerstoffgemisch. Fahrzeuge Mit vielen Militärfahrzeugen und -prozeduren des Imperiums vertraut, gelten eine Modifikation der [[starwars:Sigma-class long-range shuttle|Langstreckenfähre der Sigma-Klasse]] und der Raumjägertypus TIE Predator als prominenteste Vehikel zur Verfügbarkeit des Ordens. Befiehlt der Kaiser Sonder- oder Geheimeinsätze, die eine spezielle Ausrüstung benötigen oder aber bedingen, dass die Ritter als solche unerkannt bleiben, wird auf zivil anmutende Gefährte zugegriffen, wie zum Beispiel auf den GPE-7300 Raumtransporter. left|thumb|250px|[[starwars:TIE Predator|TIE Predators und eine [[starwars:Sigma-class long-range shuttle|Langstreckenfähre der Sigma-Klasse]] in einem Manöver.]] Langstreckenfähre der Sigma-Klasse Ursprünglich ausgelegt für den überregionalen und komfortablen Transit vom Äußeren Rand bis in den Kern, mitsamt Passagierabteilungen für zehn Personen und Kombüse, haben sich die Imperialen Ritter diese Klasse angeeignet, um sie einer Modifikation zu unterziehen, die die Frachtkapazität von zweihundert auf dreißig Tonnen senkt, aber das Mitführen von bis zu drei TIE Predators erlaubt. Ohne die Startgestelle wie auf größeren Trägerschiffen auskommend, liegen die Jäger während der Unterbringung auf der Seite, somit auf einem ihrer angezogenen Flügel. In Reminiszenz an die Ritterrüstungen besitzen die Ordensfähren einen karmesinroten Anstrich. Das Imperiale Wappen prangt auf der dorsalen Flosse und der Unterseite. TIE Predator Anders als im Fall der Sigma-Klasse musste der TIE Predator nicht Missionserfordernissen der Imperialen Ritter angepasst werden. Er ist der hyperraumfähige Sternenjäger mit Deflektorschilden geblieben. Allerdings verwendet der Orden ohne Ausnahme die Cockpitstil-Variante, die für gewöhnlich Piloten ab dem Posten des Staffelführers aufwärts vorbehalten ist, nämlich die, deren achtstrahliges Transparistahlfenster in der Tradition alter TIE-Modelle steht. Diese Konzeption bietet eine größere visuelle Anteilnahme am Schlachtgeschehen und somit Möglichkeiten zur Lagebeurteilung als – wie bei der anderen Variante – fast nur auf Head-Up Displays, computerverbesserte Zielvorgänge und Sensordaten beschränkt zu sein. [[Bild:GPE-7300.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Reisen Imperiale Ritter weniger offiziell, dann unter anderem mit einem GPE-7300.]] GPE-7300 Raumtransporter In der Masse wird der GPE-7300 von kleinen Privatunternehmern, leidenschaftlichen Weltraumnomaden und seltener von logistischen Ressorts großer Konzerne gebraucht, doch hat der flinke Frachter auch seinen Weg in die Hände von Schmugglern und Kopfgeldjägern gefunden. Die einhergehende Erwartungshaltung macht sich der Orden zunutze, um verdeckt operieren zu können. So alltäglich die Begegnung mit einem GPE-7300 erscheinen mag, weist sein Design einige Ungewöhnlichkeiten auf. Abgesehen von den unorthodoxen Triebwerkverstrebungen als hervorzuhebendes Merkmal, herrschen an Bord zwischen Cockpit und Resträumen zwei unterschiedliche Schwerkraftverhältnisse. Sie folgern in dem Landestand mit der vertikalen Ausrichtung des Brückensichtfelds und der Antriebsdüsen, so dass ein rascher Senkrechtstart ohne starke Beanspruchung der Repulsorsysteme möglich ist. Hinter den Kulissen *Star Wars-Fan Akihiko Monnai komponierte neben diversen anderen Stücken auch ein Thema, das sich mit den Imperialen Rittern befasst und sich daher – mit Namen "Knights of the Empire" (Download) – als Hymne dieser empfiehlt. *Wie alle Rollenspielgruppen der SWRA in der Legacy-Ära verfügen auch die Imperialen Ritter über ein eigenes Forum. *Die erste Spielsession fand am Freitag, den 28. Mai 2010, statt. Kategorie:Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz Kategorie:Fraktionen (Legacy) Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium (Legacy) * Kategorie:RS-Gruppen (Legacy)